What my daugher doesn't have to go through REVISED
by Lilypad16
Summary: Caine and Diana's daughter just turned 15 and Caine remembers back to the FAYZ and hopes his daughter never has to go through what he went through. THIS IS MY CORRECTED VERSION.
1. Chapter 1

So the first time I wrote this story I was a Freshman in high school and it was HORRILBE! So I decided to redo it. I hope this is better! Oh and by the way I am only in book 4 (Plague) and I know the last book just came out so if the ending didn't match up with this, I apologize. I hope you enjoy it and please review!

**Caine's point of view**

Everyone was seated around the table, waiting for the birthday girl go come down the stairs. A white birthday cake with daises scattered around in different places sat in the middle of the grand wooden table. That pretty cake from the bakery down the road had fifteen candles placed neatly along the sides. I counted the candles over and over again, not being able to comprehend the number of candles no matter how hard I tried. It seemed like just yesterday my baby girl was only well, a baby.

It wasn't long before Hanna came rushing down the stairs apologizing again and again, "Sorry, my alarm didn't go off. I'm so sorry to keep you waiting."

"Your fine," I told her, getting up and pulling her into a hug. Her thick, dark hair was held up in a high pony tail and her makeup, what little she had on, looked just right. Not too much and not too little. I will admit I was a little scared to let her start wearing makeup, but Diana had convinced me that she was a good girl and we were doing way worse stuff at fifteen then wearing makeup.

"Happy birthday," I whispered into her ear. I held onto her for a few more seconds before I let her mother take her into a hug.

"Okay, so, what should we do first?" Hanna asked, gracefully skipping over to her grandparents, my parents, to give them a hug.

"You should eat something," Diana said and I took her into my arms, smelling her hair and kissing her head gently. Hanna looked so much like Diana it was scary. They may have looked like each other, but I was thankful that Hanna was nothing like her mother was at that age.

"But why, we have cake?" Hanna smiled and batted her long, thick eyelashes at me; like I was going to let her eat cake for breakfast. When she realized that I wasn't going to allow her to have cake she shrugged and grabbed a bowl form the cabinet and then went in search of some cereal.

"You know," Hanna began, taking a bite of her Cheerios, "Most kids don't have to eat cereal for their birthday."

"You said you wanted a birthday dinner, not a birthday breakfast," my mother told her smiling and it brought me back to the days when I was forced to obey every rule that they lined up for me. It had taken time and some work for my relationship with my adopted parents to smooth out. At first there was so much anger and hatred that it seemed we would never be able to be a family, but as time went on and I matured I realized that I wanted a relationship with them. And it was going to take time and effort to make that happen.

My phone beeped, indicating that I had gotten a text message. I shook my head slightly, bring me out of my thoughts, and it read, _"we will be there in 30 mins. Sorry for being so late, we had to go all the way back to mom's to get the baby." _

"Sam will be here in thirty minutes," I informed everybody. Sam and I had kept in touch after the end of the FAYZ. Although we never got an explanation for our separation, it really didn't bother us. We were brothers now, it didn't matter want happened in the past. That was one thing all the FAYZ kids learned. Never look back, you can't change the past.

Sam and Astrid had gotten married fourteen years ago and have a thirteen year old daughter that was pretty close with Hanna. They just a baby boy four months ago. There was a huge gap in the ages, but I wasn't going to say anything considering Diana has been hinting that she may want another one soon.

"So, Hanna, how is school going?" my father asked like all grandparents do. Only Hanna's reaction wasn't what she normally would have said, she just frowned and looked down. Not wanting to answer.

Diana and I shared worried glances and I bent down to her level and asked, "What's wrong baby?"

She sighed and looked at me, "Oh, Daddy, in science we are going to spend a whole quarter talking about the FAYZ." she whispered the last part like it was a bad word.

We have never spoken to Hanna about what happened when we were her age…when we were her age. I looked down and the realization hit hard. I had over looked it, no I have forgotten… no it wasn't that either. I didn't want to think about it, I tried to push it away, hoping that it would somehow go away, but it never did. The FAYZ had come down when I was her age.

All the horrors came flooding back to my mind. Memories that I had tried so hard to lock away were back. My eyes stung and my stomach ached at the thought of them. People, kids, had been killed, murdered, in the FAYZ. And I had killed some. Some on purpose, some on accident, but I still killed them. I had no mercy during the FAYZ; I did all I had to do to win. But I lost, and now I have to live with the guilt.

The FAYZ, had not been pretty, people starved, people fought, people killed. Things happened in the FAYZ that not even grown adults have seen, and not only did kids see it, they lived it, they caused it. We were all helpless against the Gaiaphage. Even I, Even the Moofs. It brought the dead back to life, it brought Drake back to life. It made out lives hell.

We all feared it, Sam and I became closer near the end of the FAYZ. We began to fight the Gaiaphage together, hoping to put an end to it all. But we soon discovered that it wasn't us that had to stop it, it was Little Pete. Little Pete went into a coma for three weeks; the night he died was the night the wall had finally cracked. We were free. Once we realized that the wall had come down we ran straight for Little Pete. We found him dead, with a smile on his face. He had won and he knew it.

Everyone says the Gaiaphage was gone, dead. But I knew better. It wasn't gone; you can't get rid of pure evil. It's still there lurking underneath the ground. Wanting its revenge. And it will get it, I just hope when it does strike again, that my little girl isn't involved, because no child should have to go through the FAYZ.

Sam walked in, not bothering to knock or ring the door bell. And why should he? We're family. He gave me a hug and handed me his son. The best part about going to family gatherings, you don't have to hold your own baby. I smiled to myself. I had not a worry in the world.

Although, the Darkness still lurked.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hanna's point of view**

"Hanna, I need to speak with you."

I snapped out of my day dream and turned my head to Mrs. Bore, my English teacher, "Yeah?"

She waved me over to her desk and I heaved myself up. I wasn't very popular with the teachers and I dreaded having to talk to any of them. Bay, my best friend gave me a "what did you do now" look and I just shot her a playful glare. I really wasn't a trouble maker, sure I had my fair share of detentions and I didn't always hand in my homework, but I wasn't anything compared to my parents at this age. But that was the problem; everyone thought I was my parents.

The FAYZ was no secret, the entire world knows about it. Every brilliant mind that had lived in the past twenty years has tried to come up with some solution and logical explanation as to why it happened. With that being said, everyone knew about all the kids that lived through that Hell. Everyone knew what my parents had done. And people feared me because of that. It didn't matter that I was also related to Sam. The only thing they saw when they looked at me was Caine and Diana.

"Hanna," Mrs. Bore said as I reached her desk. "I know you're an excellent writer, the best in the class in fact, so I was wondering if you would be willing to interview your parents about the FAYZ. You don't have too, and if your parents say no, that's fine too, but I think it would be a great way for you get some real life writing in, and not just another one of your made up stories. And then I will of course give you extra credit and all sorts of things like that. But I really believe that the class needs to hear your parent's side of things. They may just leave you alone once they understand their side."

I listened to Mrs. Bore, but I didn't like what I was hearing. It's been eight months sense people have been harassing me about what my parents, mainly my father, did in the FAYZ and it' been complete hell. I have lost all my friends, but one, and that's Bay. I used to be quite popular, everyone wanted to be my friend and all the guys wanted to hang out, but someone brought up the past and they all left me. All but Bay.

I don't know for sure, but I'm pretty sure the person that just had to bring up the past was Rosaline. Rosaline and I used to be best friends. It used to be the three of us, but we had a falling out in 8th grade when she told me she had a crush on my dad. After she told me I immediately ran and told my dad, because I thought he would find it funny; I know I did. And it's not like she's the first one to have a crush on him, Bay's been crushing on him sense 5th grade. So I guess she held a grudge and just waited for the perfect moment to tare my life apart. I guess she got tired of waiting for me to screw up and just went with my parent's mistakes. Well it worked and now nobody wants to be my friend, in fear that one day, if the FAYZ ever returns I will use them like my parents had done to their friends.

"It's worth a shot, I guess." I sighed, "And maybe I can even bring in Uncle Sam and Aunt Astrid. You know they may help. My dad and Sam have gotten along for years now and Sam is crazy for me, so I'm sure he'll help."

Mrs. Bore smiled and put a gentle hand on my shoulder, "I expect the paper to be on my desk first thing next Monday."

"Okay," I smiled back and the bell rang moments later.

Bay helped me gather my stuff and we walked down the hall way to our lockers. As we walked people pointed, snickered, and giggled in our direction. Bay pretended she didn't even notice, she just held her head higher and walked along by my side. I felt tears in my eyes as I watched her. I didn't deserve a friend like her.

I took a deep breath at my locker and grabbed my notebook for my next class, Science. Normally I loved science, but now where taking the next three months and studding the FAYZ. How it happened, why it happened, and how to prevent it from happening again. It's stupid though, not even the best scientist could figure out what had happened. Why they expected a bunch of freshman in high school to figure it out was beyond me. It was ridicules.

Bay and I are the only two that know about the powers the kids had. Before the final war against the darkness they all had a giant meeting. They all agreed that if the wall comes down and for some reason they still have their powers, no one was to say a word about it. It was an oath they all took to heart, in fear of what might happen if it ever got out. The only reason I know is because I may have a power. And of course I told Bay. I know I can trust her. Although I don't have any powers yet, I still hoping that I get one.

"Ready?" Bay's song voice brought me out of my thoughts. Her dark wavy hair hung in her face and her dark Latin eyes starred back at me with a gleam in them. She never let anybody bring her down, a trait that I envied.

"Yep," I said, taking in another deep breath.

As we walked in the room Rosaline shot me a glare. She must still be mad and I "accidentally" let it slip in class the other day that she had a crush on my dad. It only took minutes for it to spread around school. I flashed her a smile, and sat down in my normal seat. Bay sat in her usual seat, the one to my right. I sat on the end so I didn't have to sit by an empty chair. It was depressing.

Rosaline turned to Bay and said, "Bay, why don't you come sit next to me?" Rosaline pointed to the empty chair next to her and Emma, Rosaline's best friend. Emma glared at Rosaline and looked in the other direction, but Rose didn't seem to care.

"No thank you, Rosaline, I'm just fine here." Bay smiled back at Rosaline. Rosaline couldn't do anything because the whole class was watching, including her crush, Taylor. He was new here this year and it didn't seem to bother him who my parents were. He was very quiet and artistic. He wanted nothing to do with Rosaline. I pretty sure he also had a crush on Bay.

Bay thought he was okay looking, his light brown hair sort of hung in his eyes and his sea green eyes shone with understanding. He didn't judge, he knew who he wanted to be friends with a stuck with that crowd. He doesn't really talk much and Bay never shuts up, so that relationship would either fall part within hours or it would last years. I've told Bay to give it a try, but she said she wasn't interested in a relationship at the moment.

Eventually the teacher walked in and we started class. We were discussing radiation and the effects that could have had on the FAYZ, when all of a sudden the teacher stopped turned to face the class and said, "We are going to discuss the people in the FAYZ today. Can anybody tell me about Sam Temple and Caine Soren?"

My heart sped up. I know the teacher probably didn't do this on purpose, I mean they were like the two main people in the FAYZ, but come on! To my relief everyone stayed quiet, and nobody looked at me.

The teacher asked again, "Can anyone tell me about the Caine and Sam. Maybe Diana and Astrid?"

Bay looked at the teacher, "Why them? Why not Jack or Taylor or Brianna? Why don't we discuss Drake?"

The whole class turned and starred at her in horror. Everyone knew who Drake was. It was a name nobody dared to utter. Everyone feared Drake, including my father, and my father didn't fear anything. Bay just wanted to get the attention off of my family, but did she really want to bring up Drake? Was that the price?

Bay starred the teacher down. She wanted answer, no she wanted the teacher to admit he wanted to make my life harder. The teacher never really liked me and always preferred Rosaline. But there was also a chance that he could have just been courisoul like everyone else. He wanted to know what really happened in the FAYZ. He knew the kids lied. And he wanted to get to the truth. He wanted to be the first and give interviews and all that fun stuff.

"Bay, we do not discuss dra-"

"Why not?" I cut him off, "you wanted to bring up my father and uncle. What makes drake so different? You fear him? You should! I've heard my mother, father, aunt, and uncle tell horrid stories about that kid. I could sit here and tell you everyone and they would have you in a corner hiding! You think drake is dead? You're wrong. He's out there and guess who he is going to get first? My parents, my uncle, and me. You see my father killed Drake, and Drake came back from the dead. Radiation didn't bring him back, so what do you think did?"

I took a deep breath and continued, perfectly aware how psycho I sounded, "You see the FAYZ was no accident and I will happen again. It will happen soon. Do you feel it the darkness lingering around? It knows who I am and it wants me in the palm of it hand. But it's scared I'm too smart, my father figured out how to beat the poof and my uncle figured out how to bring the FAYZ down. So it's waiting for the perfect moment and then it will strike again and it will be ten times worst what it was before." I stopped talking and got off my pedestal. Did I really think the FAYZ was going to happen again? Of course I did. Do I think it's going to happen in my life time? Probably not, but hey all I wanted to do was scare the crap out of everyone and it worked. My life is complete.

The teacher was the first one to get back his sense and recompose himself, "Bay, Hanna, I will see both of you after school!"

…

"Well your home late," my mother said as Bay and I walked through the door.

"Yeah," I said, "we got a detention,"

"What?" my mother put both her hands on her hips and gave us a "no you didn't look".

"Yeah," Bay said a small smirk was dancing around her lips. "We threatened a teacher".

**It is so weird how my writing style has changed throughout the years. I left a lot of this original, just correcting spelling errors and adding a sentence or two. Please review and tell me what you think. **


	3. Chapter 3

"Hanna! Bay! You threatened a teacher?" My mom scolded. She had a spatula in her hand, obviously cooking dinner. For a split moment I thought she might hit me with it.

"He started it!" I tried to explain to her.

Just then my dad walked in, he obviously heard everything because he had a scowl on his face. "I highly doubt a teacher threatened you first."

"No," Bay spoke up before I did. "But he was the one that brought up the FAYZ and then kept trying to humiliate Hanna. So all I asked was why we had to talk about you and Sam? Why can't we talk about Drake? Then Hanna went all psycho and said the FAYZ was coming soon and Drake was going to return and all that good stuff."

I laughed out loud. "Thanks," I told her.

"How long did you get detention for?" Dad asked, arms crossed, eyebrows raised.

"It was just tonight," Bay and I answered at the same time. I waved my hand in the air to show that it wasn't that big of deal.

"Don't let it happen again," my mom told us, hands on her hips. "Bay? Are you staying for dinner?"

"Of course she is Mom," I jumped in, "It's Friday, she's staying the night, remember?"

Mom looked at us skeptically and unfortunately so did Dad. "I don't recall you asking if she could stay the night," he said.

"That's cuz, you have a bad memory," I answered him with my signature smirk.

He just rolled his eyes, a sign that I had won. It was no secret that I was his little girl. He loved me and I loved him.

"Hanna," Bay nudged my shoulder, "Remember your paper."

"Crap," I cursed under my breath. "Mom, Dad, I have to interview you and Sam for an English assignment. It's about the FAYZ."

Dad grunted in response, not happy, and Mom just nodded, deep in thought. I pulled out my cell phone and texted Sam.

_Hey, can I interview you about the FAYZ? It's for school?_

A pointless conversation was going on between the four of us when my cell phone buzzed.

_Sure! How's tomorrow afternoon?_

"Mom? Dad? What are you doing tomorrow afternoon?"

"Nothing," they both answered.

_Sounds like a plan_

After dinner that night Bay and I hung out in my room. I put the movie _Legally Blonde_ in and we talked through most of it.

"Can't believe that Rosaline asked you to sit by her today," I said twirling a piece of my already curly hair.

"Oh, I know! She must be getting desperate if she wants me to sit by her," Bay laughed and bit her bottom lip.

"You know what?" I half shouted and sat up quickly. "You should really ask Taylor out! Not just because Rosaline likes him, but because I think you guys would get along great." I tried to convince her.

"I don't know, I like him kinda sorta, but I have a lot going on at the moment." She wrung her wrist and I rolled my eyes. She was always to shy.

"Just text him." I suggested.

"Fine, on Monday, I'll ask for his number. Okay?" She half glared half smiled at me.

I smiled at her.

The rest of the night went by without much action. The next morning Mom made chocolate chip pancakes. Ever since the FAYZ she loved to cook. She cooked everything, Italian, Mexican, Greek, everything. And she was good at it too. Dad told her to write a cookbook, but she just laughed and said maybe someday.

Soon enough it afternoon rolled around and Sam had arrived with Astrid. Sam was holding Carson, my four month old baby cousin. I looked around for Jade, my other cousin, Carson's sister, but she was nowhere to be seen. I guess she stayed home.

"Hi, Carson!" Bay cooed and took Carson into her arms, she loved babies. Whenever I baby sat Carson I always asked her to come over.

"Okay," I ushered them into the living room. "I will ask a series of questions and Bay will get to choose who answers."

"Yes," Bay shouted and pumped a fist in the air.

I laughed, "Okay, first question. What were you doing when the FAYZ hit?

"Diana," Bay said.

"Well," my mother started, "I was in P.E and the coach was yelling at me because I smacked Drake in the head with a volleyball. And then I couldn't climb the rope, so he yelled at me again, so I hit him in the head with a volleyball. Then he just disappeared. It was a relief at first, but it didn't take long for the uneasiness to set in, you know? The feeling like something wasn't right."

I nodded, "Next question, how did you cope with the FAYZ?"

"Sam."

"I just took it day by day and hoped that it would end. It became a way of life after a while and all I could think about was surviving."

"What was the scariest thing about the FAYZ?"

"Caine?"

"Drake."

"If you could go back into the past what would you change?"

"Astrid?"

"All of it."

"Okay, that's all the questions I have for now, s….."

I was cut off by Bay. "That was only four questions!"

"I know," I said with fake attitude. "I'm thinking of more!"

"Well, while you think, I have an announcement to make," my mom said, standing up.

My father also stood up, taking her into his arms, already knowing what she was going to say. She took a deep breath and said with a huge smile spread across her face, "I'm pregnant."


End file.
